edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Spinnin' Deep
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Releases *Blinded feat. Bethany - Lucas & Steve *Can You Feel It ft. Gwen McCrae (Club Mix) - Sander Kleinenberg *Sunshine - Redondo & Boiler *Ghosts - Higher Self ft. Lauren Mason *My Heart - Smith & Westin *Girl - Le Youth *A Lot Like Love (Oliver Heldens Edit) - The Voyagers ft. Haris *On Trees And Birds And Fire (Sam Feldt & Bloombox Remix) - I Am Oak *Tell Me - Corey Gibbons ft. Q DeRHINO **Tell Me feat. Q DeRHINO - Corey Gibbons **Tell Me feat. Q DeRHINO (in.deed Remix) - Corey Gibbons *The Act - CamelPhat *Love U - Swan *Mountain Top - Kraak & Smaak *Bloesem - Sam Feldt & De Hofnar *Drifting feat. Natalie Wood (Extended Mix) - Low Steppa *Need Someone - Cleavage *New Orleans - Naxxos **New Orleans (Mr. Belt & Wezol Remix) - Naxxos **New Orleans (Sam Feldt Remix) - Naxxos **New Orleans - Naxxos *Love Too Deep - Ferreck Dawn & Redondo *Breathin' (Extended Vocal Mix) - EDX *Burnt Sun - Bryan Cox & Sergio Pardo *Someone (Club Edit) - Kayper *Bullit - Watermat *Closer - Muzzaik *Don't Break My Heart (Paul Strive Remix) - NERVO & Marco Lys *Feel Good (Oliver Heldens Remix) - Robin Thicke *Man Hands - Mike Mago *Don't Break My Heart - NERVO & Marco Lys *Thinking Bout The Things (Extended Mix) - A-Minor *Ein Glücklicher Tag feat. Melle Kuil - Alex Cruz *The Serve - Morgan Avenue *The Wobble - Michael Paterson & Warner Powers *Wicked Games - Parra for Cuva ft. Anna Naklab *Mosquito - Gustavo Bravetti **Mosquito (DJ PP Remix) - Gustavo Bravetti **Mosquito - Gustavo Bravetti **Mosquito (Juan Ddd & Johan Dresser Remix) - Gustavo Bravetti *Homeless - Ted Nilsson & CJay Swayne ft. Errol Reid **Homeless feat. Errol Reid (Day Mix) - Ted Nilsson, CJay Swayne **Homeless feat. Errol Reid (Nite Mix) - Ted Nilsson, CJay Swayne *Transition - DJ PP & Fly o Tech *Free Your Mind - Oliver Orton *The Show (The Remixes) - Mike Mago **The Show (Lars Moston & Teenage Mutants Remix) - Mike Mago **The Show (Mason Remix) - Mike Mago **The Show (Tuff Wheelz Remix) - Mike Mago **The Show - Mike Mago *Fairytale - Zoo Brazil *Bansuri - La Fuente *Rollercoaster - Dean Newton *Together - Peter Gelderblom & Aad Mouthaan **Together - Peter Gelderblom, Aad Mouthaan **Together (Dub Mix) - Peter Gelderblom, Aad Mouthaan *Coolest - Wally Lopez *I Gotta Let U Go - Peter Gelderblom ft. Dominica. On Beatport, this is listed as "Gotta Let U Go" **I Gotta Let U Go (Tujamo Remix) - Dominica, Peter Gelderblom **I Gotta Let U Go (Plastik Funk Remix) - Dominica, Peter Gelderblom *Mantaz - NO_ID *Satisfaction - Peter Gelderblom **Satisfaction (Belocca Remix) - Peter Gelderblom **Satisfaction - Peter Gelderblom **Satisfaction (Robbie Taylor & Marc MacRowland Remix) - Peter Gelderblom **Satisfaction (Subcquence Remix) - Peter Gelderblom *Trumpet Sex - Robin Hirte **Trumpet Sex - Robin Hirte **Trumpet Sex (Mat Holtmann Dirty Vocal Mix) - Robin Hirte *Reutilo (Jean Philips & Mat Holtmann Mix) - Mat Holtmann *What Goes On - Tim Anderson *Magic Tag - NDKj & Federico Scavo **Magic Tag (NDKj Heatflow Mix) - NDKj & Federico Scavo **Magic Tag (Federico Scavo Mix) - NDKj & Federico Scavo *Parap - Tradelove? The cover art says the artist is Truelove but Beatport says the artist is Tradelove *Kalimba - Massimo Santucci & Tony Esposito **Kalimba - Massimo Santucci & Tony Esposito **Kalimba (Extended Mix) - Massimo Santucci & Tony Esposito *Rollin - Rob Marmot *Read My Lips - Jean Philips & Mat Holtmann **Read My Lips - Jean Philips & Mat Holtmann **Read My Lips (Ben Delay & Till West Remix) - Jean Philips & Mat Holtmann **Read My Lips (Robin Hirte Remix) - Jean Philips & Mat Holtmann *Pop Off - Redondo *Disco - Ivan Pica **Disco - Ivan Pica **Disco (Simone Vitullo Remix) - Ivan Pica **Disco (Lauer & Canard Remix) - Ivan Pica *Never Land - Coqui Selection *Snowflake - Shelvin *Sometimes - Ferreck Dawn *Don't Stop Movin' - G Thomas *Foxy - Redondo *Spinnin' Deep Presents Tech House Essentials Part 4 **Bad Davis - Stefano Noferini **Turboprop (Koen Groeneveld Mix) - Ahmet Sendil, Koen Groeneveld **Melocoton - Bass Kleph, Alex Kenji **Firefly Delta - Dhillon **Sevilla - Jewelz **Micro Dreams - Tim Anderson **Mama (A&F Mix) - Stefano Noferini **American People - Wally Lopez **Mind Games - Oliver Prime **Street Walk - Magitman, Matan Caspi *Reflect - My Digital Enemy & Lee Garrett *Polish The Crome - Jean Philips & Mat Holtmann **Polish The Crome - Jean Philips & Mat Holtmann **Polish The Crome (Lissat & Voltaxx Remix) - Jean Philips & Mat Holtmann *American People - Wally Lopez *Twisted Street EP - Matan Caspi & Magitman **Street Walk - Matan Caspi & Magitman **Twisted Guy - Matan Caspi & Magitman *Bad David (Manuel De La Mare Remix) - Stefano Noferini *Jackuna - Grant Nalder & Adam Asenjo *Firefly Delta - Dr Krauss - Dhillon **Firefly Delta - Dhillon **Dr Krauss - Dhillon *Mama (The Remixes) - Stefano Noferini **Mama (Blacktron Remix) - Stefano Noferini **Mama (A&F Mix) - Stefano Noferini **Mama (Leonardo Gonnelli Remix) - Stefano Noferini **Mama (The Henchmen Remix) - Stefano Noferini *Micro Dreams / Come On - Tim Anderson **Micro Dreams - Tim Anderson **Come On - Tim Anderson *Tanja's Umbala / Screena - Jeremy Olander **Tanja's Umbala - Jeremy Olander **Screena - Jeremy Olander *Red Sun - James Hannan & Nick Fisher *El Porro - Lazardi & Electronic Drums **El Porro - Lazardi & Electronic Drums **El Porro (Miami Mix) - Lazardi & Electronic Drums **El Porro (Alex Poxada Remix) - Lazardi & Electronic Drums **El Porro (Nikolas, Albert Day, & Rey Fernandez Remix) - Lazardi & Electronic Drums *Bad Davis - Stefano Noferini *Sevilla / Work That Body - Jewelz **Sevilla - Jewelz **Sevilla (Dub Mix) - Jewelz **Work That Body - Jewelz *Adagio For Strings - Andrew Bennett *Flashdrive - Dave Rose & Sonny Wharton *Spinnin' Deep Presents Tech House Essentials Part 3 **Mama (Blacktron Remix) - Stefano Noferini **LoL - Wally Lopez **Mary Doesn't Mind Anything (Sebastian Reza Remix) - Cocodrills **Abacaxi - Milton Channels **Epitome (Robin Hirte Remix) - Jean Philips, Mat Holtmann **Amplitudo - Noid **Rave Train - Oliver Lang **Zutra (Wow & Flute Remix) - Milton Channels, Sebastian Reza **Evian - Noid **Burn It Up - Peter Gelderblom, Blacktron *Synth And STrings - Dani L. Mebius *Just A Feeling - Peter Gelderblom & Aad Mouthaan **Just A Feeling (Blacktron Remix) - Peter Gelderblom & Aad Mouthaan **Just A Feeling - Peter Gelderblom & Aad Mouthaan **Just A Feeling (Joe T Vannelli Remix) - Peter Gelderblom & Aad Mouthaan **Just A Feeling (The BeatThiefs Remix) - Peter Gelderblom & Aad Mouthaan **Just A Feeling (David Lara Just A Remix) - Peter Gelderblom & Aad Mouthaan *Cabron - Rob Marmot & My Digital Enemy *Threesome - Danny Freakazoid, Sebastian Krieg & Strobe *Burn It Up - PROMO - Peter Gelderblom & Blacktron *Animate Spirits EP - Boysdontdance **Flamenkos - Boysdontdance **Samsara - Boysdontdance **Llamada de Tobago - Boysdontdance *Burn It Up - Peter Gelderblom & Blacktron **Burn It Up - Peter Gelderblom & Blacktron **Burn It Up (Blacktron Dub Mix) - Peter Gelderblom & Blacktron *Evian - NO ID *Mama - Stefano Noferini **Mama (Club Mix) - Stefano Noferini **Mama (Back Home Mix) - Stefano Noferini **Mama (Original Vibes Mix) - Stefano Noferini *Epitome - Jean Philips & Mat Holtmann **Epitome - Jean Philips & Mat Holtmann **Epitome (Blacktron Remix) - Jean Philips & Mat Holtmann **Epitome (Robin Hirte Remix) - Jean Philips & Mat Holtmann *Armada - Grant Nalder & Hugh Gunnell *J'Adore / Kick The Habit - Boysdontdance **J'Adore - Boysdontdance **Kick The Habit - Boysdontdance *Over This / Morimba - Denis Horvat **Over This - Denis Horvat **Morimba - Denis Horvat *Night Flight - Danny Dove & Steve Smart *African Forest 2010 - Rishi Romero **African Forest 2010 (Edit) - Rishi Romero **African Forest 2010 (Tom Stephan Remix) - Rishi Romero *Malibu - Milton Channels, Sebastian Rezá & Pablo Basel *Deliverance - Matt Caseli & Danny Freakx *Suns / Ganza - Jeremy Olander **Suns - Jeremy Olander **Ganza - Jeremy Olander *We Shall Overcome - Heikki L **We Shall Overcome - Heikki L **We Shall Overcome (Dub Mix) - Heikki L *Remember - Mac Zimms *The Walls Speaking - Sebastian Reza **The Walls Speaking - Sebastian Reza **The Walls Speaking (Steven Kass Remix) - Sebastian Reza *Aquadome / Amplitudo - NO ID **Aquadome - NO ID **Amplitudo - NO ID *Less Talking More Dancing - NDKj *Cite D'or - Baggi Begovic vs. KLMNT *Set Me Free - Mario Ochoa *Rave Train - Oliver Lang *Decimort / Prestige - JoeySuki **Decimort - JoeySuki **Prestige - JoeySuki *Black Jack - Phunk Investigation **Black Jack - Phunk Investigation **Black Jack (Asso Mix) - Phunk Investigation **Black Jack (Blacktron Remix) - Phunk Investigation *Abacaxi / Africa Lives - Milton Channels **Abacaxi - Milton Channels **Africa Lives - Milton Channels *Snow - Ceeryl Chardonnay & Romain Curtis **Snow - Ceeryl Chardonnay & Romain Curtis **Snow (Muzikjunki Remix) - Ceeryl Chardonnay & Romain Curtis *Mary Doesn't Mind Anything - Cocodrills **Mary Doesn't Mind Anything - Cocodrills **Mary Doesn't Mind Anything (Dub Mix) - Cocodrills **Mary Doesn't Mind Anything (Sebastian Reza Remix) - Cocodrills **Mary Doesn't Mind Anything (Dennis Demens & Patrick M Remix) - Cocodrills *Gorilla - Mario Ochoa *Baghdad Boogie - Rob Marmot & My Digital Enemy *Play On - Baramuda & Row Sunshine ft. Divine **Play On feat. Divine (2AM Mix) - Baramuda & Row Sunshine **Play On feat. Divine (4 AM Mix) - Baramuda & Row Sunshine *Syssifo (Remixes) - Andrea Saenz & Robots Memory. On Beatport, This is listed as Syssifo (Remixes), but on the official Spinnin Deep cover art, it says Syssifo & Remixes. **Syssifo (Deep Sound Intro Mix) - Andrea Saenz & Robots Memory **Syssifo (Dynamik Remix) - Andrea Saenz & Robots Memory **Syssifo (Sebastian Reza Re-Edit) - Andrea Saenz & Robots Memory *Dance Of Light - Jose De Mara & Ivan The Muru ft. Giovanna **Dance Of Light feat. Giovanna (Benny Royal Mix) - Jose De Mara & Ivan The Muru **Dance Of Light feat. Giovanna (Milton Channels Remix) - Jose De Mara & Ivan The Muru **Dance Of Light feat. Giovanna (Victor Vergara Remix) - Jose De Mara & Ivan The Muru **Dance Of Light feat. Giovanna - Jose De Mara & Ivan The Muru **Dance Of Light feat. Giovanna (Luque & Velarde Revision Mix) - Jose De Mara & Ivan The Muru *Zutra (The Remixes) - Milton Channels & Sebastián Reza **Zutra (Alan Lockwood & Paul Darey Remix) - Milton Channels & Sebastian Reza **Zutra (Wow & Flute Remix) - Milton Channels & Sebastian Reza **Zutra (Frank Garcia Remix) - Milton Channels & Sebastian Reza **Zutra (Firebeatz Remix) - Milton Channels & Sebastian Reza *LoL - Wally Lopez **LoL - Wally Lopez **Incredible Experience - Wally Lopez *First Class Flight - Alex Armes **First Class Flight - Alex Armes **Menace - Alex Armes *Sunshine On The People - NDKJ **Sunshine On The People - NDKj **Sunshine On The People (Marcello Concialdi Technomix) - NDKj **Sunshine On The People (Dub Mix) - NDKj *Seventy Two / Amfibi - Nicky Romero & Firebeatz **Amfibi - Nicky Romero & Firebeatz **Seventy Two - Nicky Romero & Firebeatz *Is That You - Remaniax, Marc Benjamin & Skitzofrenix **Is That You - Remaniax, Marc Benjamin & Skitzofrenix **Activate My Love - Remaniax, Marc Benjamin & Skitzofrenix *Epoch - Filthy Rich **Epoch - Filthy Rich **Epoch (Joeysuki Remix) - Filthy Rich **Epoch (Baramuda Remix) - Filthy Rich *Zutra - Milton Channels & Sebastián Reza **Zutra - Milton Channels & Sebastián Reza **Zutra (Dub Mix) - Milton Channels & Sebastián Reza *San Pablo - Pablo Basel **San Pablo - Pablo Basel **San Pablo (Milton Channels Remix) - Pablo Basel *Spinnin' Deep Presents: Tech-House Essentials **Flaps 128 (Ahmet Sendil Mix) - Ahmet Sendil, Koen Groeneveld **Like This (NDKj Remix) - Philippe B., Romain Curtis **Lost (Mastiksoul Remix) - Peter Gelderblom **Sechs - Opuswerk **Ponder - Paul Lyman **Don't Turn Your Back (Sander Van Doorn Remix) - Olav Basoski, DJ Erick E **Underground feat. MC Roga (Dub Mix) - Oliver Twizt **El Son Te Llama (Defaced Mix) - Sergio Fernandez **Polderbaan - KG **Windows (Ralvero Remix) - Sil Upcoming Releases/Unreleased Tracks *ID - Rumors *Dante Klein - Ertesuppe *Baggi ft. Micky Blue - Dive *CamelPhat - The Act (Mr. Belt & Wezol Remix) Category:Sublabel Category:Spinnin' Records Category:Record Label